Try me!
by ZombieCupcake66
Summary: When your a twin, its only natural for you to be opposits. Trinity was different since birth. So when she makes a wish she 'knew' it wasn't comming true. So why is the Akatsuki and Sasuke suddenly her neighbors,Naruto was never heard of and WHAT THE DUCK?
1. Chapter 1

**This is...kinda based on me. Im all happy and stuff sure. But everyone gets depressed. This was my creation with I was angry or upset. Just random. **

**Reviews are welcome! Flames...haven't got any yet, but hopefully I didn't jinx myself! **

**Ahh crap, just read! Plz?**

* * *

><p>Saturdays. The only day of the week that actually means something to me. The day my mothers out of the house, my older sister is out with her friends, and my twin trying to kill me. Yes, you read that right.<p>

"But Trinity! I wanna,"

"Noooo. I just want to read today. Find Mike and have him test it out."

"No! He's not allowed to see us annymore."

I turned from the fridge I was looking in, to her.

She stood and had her hands behind her back.

BING!BING!BING!

Number one sign that Charity has done something? Her hands are behind her back.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, walking up to her.

"Welll, remember last weekend? When I built the slide of ultimate doom that would have been totally cool painted pink! But someone had to use,

"CHARITY!"

"Right. Well, long story short, he fell through."

I stared at her blankly as she giggled abit.

"It was funny at first, but, then he started crying, and turns out he broke his leg."

I cracked a smile at that. Mike? Crying because he broke his leg.

I scoffed. "So he's not allowed to 'play' with you?"

She held her slim pale finger up. "Correction! Mike isn't allowed to play with 'us'." she gestured to herself then me.

I shrugged. "I thought we were sixteen, not six. But whatever floats his mothers boat. Did he actually cry?"

She giggled again nodding. "Thats why I laughed at first!"

I nodded and walked up to my room. My family was to weird. Ever since my dad left, mom's been dating. And lets just hope she doesn't decide to marry the next person who walks throught the door.

Her long red hair and light blue eyes gave her a classy look. And she dressed very modern for a woman of 36. Ehh, she had us young. Go puch a magician if you have a problem with it!

Willow, my oldest sister was a spitting image of our mom. Only her eyes were green, like our dads. She was your average 19 year old local college student. Scolarships comming in like air.

Mom couldn't be more proud. Neither could Charity. But me? Im jealous. Both my sisters were excellent at school. I sucked at everything except English and Japanese.

Which brings me to my next sibling. Charity Marie Hart. Her hair was a beatiful golden blond, big green eyes, and a loveable personality. She was the pride and joy of my father. They look exactly alike.

She was favorited with my dad's mother, Grandma Lucy, because she looked like her when she was younger.

And Im the anti-social, rude, sarcastic emo that didn't belong in this happy little circle. Sure, Charity and I are twins, but were faternal.

Unlike my sisters golden locks or my mothers blood red hair, I got whacked with the crap stick. Literally. I have dark brown hair, pale skin and, one brown eye and one blue. I was the second in the family to have Heterochromia, apparently my mothers grandfather was born with the same thing.

Mother thinks its the most stunning thing in the world. I disagree. She wasnt the one being teased because she was different.

And I was the youngest. Born two minutes after Charity. Everyone seemed to fit in the family well, but me. I was literally the odd one out.

So why not make that self proclaimed title true? My dark brown hair faded into black tips. My bangs were black also with a sole neon pink streak.

And although mother doesn't agree with tatoos, she ccould care less about peircings. Nose, lip and four holes in each ear were some more visible ones. Each a bright gleaming silver.

Charity was your average out going person, that wore skirts but like to get dirty. She defied both girly-ness and tomboy-ish traits. Mix them together and you have Charity.

Her latest obssession was trying to build the coolest thing the world has seen. She hasn't sucseded yet, but I hold out hold for her. Willow has to many friends and school to worry about anything else.

And My crazy obsession? Naruto. It was my favorite pass time to watch vids on youtube, read the mangas and try, to draw them. I was currently re-reading where Deidara captures Gaara!

I sighed out loud. Maybe I was the weird girl everyone preceived me to be. And I think thats why I feel such a connection to Kisame.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my mother screaming downstairs.

"OHH TRINITY! CHARITY! DARLINGS COME DOWN HERE AMINUTE PLEASE?"

Darlings? A boyfriend had made it home with her already. I sighed and before slipping out to door, I checked my appearance.

Navey tank top. Baggy black caprees. Black bow keeping my long hair in a bun. Bangs pushed to the right. Its all good.

I grabbed my manga book and bounded downstairs. "Coming!" And I ran right into Charity. She was covered, head to toe in dark red paint.

I opened my mouth to comment but she held up a hand, oddly quiet. Another sign that something was up with her.

I nodded and saluted her. She rolled her eyes and walked calmly to her room, slamming the door.

"TRINITY! CHARITY! AM I TALKING TO WALLS HERE?" I rolled my eyes. My mother was so impatient.

I got to the bottom, clearly not suppost to hear Willows quiet statement. But I did.

She scoffed. "With Trin, you might as well be." It hurt.

But I had built a permanent wall around myself, and I'd be damned if anyone would break it. Especially someone I was growing to resent.

Mother rolled her eyes and caught mine, ablivious to how much that affected me. "Trin! There you are! Where's your Twin?" I sighed.

"Shes, kinda in abit of, a mess right now." I said lamely as I looked from mom to the person beside her.

She followed my line of vision and smirked. Red flags went up. My mother never, smirked. She was already acting differently. Something she always did depending on the guy.

"Trinity, this is Chad McGrey. He works at the mechanic shop downtown. We used to know each other!" she gushed. I only nodded and toke a step up on the stairs. Chad smirked when he seen this.

It toke alot of self control to not srew my mouth up and spill my stomach content everywhere. He looked, grungy. And not in the sexy way.

He had shoulder blade length blonde hair. He had deep blue eyes and obviously working on a beard. He wore a plain black shirt, black tight fitting jeans and a tan jacket.

He gave me the creeps when he smirked at me. "So this is the one with the weird eyes?" I stood, totally flabbergasted at that statment. Was he really serious? I waited for my mom to say something, and lets just say Im glad I wasn't holding my breath for that.

"So He's moving in with us!" she exclaimed as I looked around helplessly. Sure she brought boyfriends home, but never had they actually moved in. I was paniced! I looked at Willow to see her totally oblivious, texting on her phone.

Mom was giving me the latest details on their status as a couple and Chad, he just stood there, smirking and looking around.

"So what do you think?" I snapped back to the present and focused on moms face. I didn't hear a word, but I mustered up a fake smile and nodded. "Sounds great! Umm, I gonna go outside, for you know, bye!" I shot out of the door before she could protest.

My life was already falling apart, and the newest addition was just making it crumble all the faster. Before I knew it I was crying, wallowing in my self pity. Maybe this was why everyone called me emo?

I gave a dark watery laugh and wiped my eyes. I looked up to see the sky changing colors. I didn't realize it was that late. Time flys when fate is screwing you over. I sighed and watched as the first star poped into existance.

Remembering when Charity and I were little, we would sit on the pourch with our father, who told us stories before bedtime. One being about the stars. Apparently, when you see the first star pop into the sky, you make a wish.

Psh, like they ever came true. Making kids believe that crap was bull, but even now, as my life was changing, I couldn't help but remember the saying you say before you make a wish.

I stole a quick glance around, making sure no one heard me, and closed my eyes, letting the words pass my lips in a ghost of a wisper.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, to have the wish I wish tonight." I paused, my brows coming together. When I was little I always had a hard time wishing.

Usually they were things like, "I wish I was treated normally," or "I wish my daddy loved me," Childish things like that. But tonight, as a sixteen year old, I was gonna wish for something impossible.

"I wish I was with the people that understand me the most."

I smiled as I gazed up at the full moon, kissing my skin with its soft glow. I never really expected it to come true. And that was my last thought as I fell asleep, laying on the porch, under the watchful gaze of the unwavering moon.

* * *

><p>Waking up. I hate it. The only escape for me is my dreams, both day and night ones. I hate having to leave them. This one was especially good! I was talking with Sasori and Deidara about art. You may think this is boring, but I think the three of us could be good friends!<p>

Dreams like those had me in my current situation. Awake, but eyes closed and not moving.

SMACK!

My eyes sprang open and I jerked myself into a sitting position. "WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted as I sprang up. Charity looked at me, her face contorted in minor panic. "TRINITY!" she screamed out, hugging me close.

I was dazed for a minute before pushing her off. "Why did you smack me in the face?" I shouted as she figited and blushed. "I, I thought you were dead." she said as I gave her my blank stare.

She quickly put her hand infront of her, waving them arouund franticly. "Well! You were on the ground! Outside! And you didn't look like you were breathing! And,And, are you bleeding?"

I quirked an eyebrow before I felt something trickle down my chin. I put my hand to it and seen she had torn my lip ring abit. Enough to make it bleed. I rolled my eyes as she started to spout out apoligize.

"It's fine Charity! Geez, its not like it hurts." I mumbled as she halted outside my room. I rolled my eyes and grabed some clothes, heading for my personal bathroom.

After about half an hour, I emerged from the bath in black short, a black tube top that said Akatsuki on it and my favorite necklace. A sole Akatsuki cloud. I sighed to see Charity still in my room only she was holding my sketch book.

I made a quick dive for it, but she moved last minute and I fell to the floor. "Give it back Charity." I said lowly. She looked up from a comic of Deidara and Tobi on it. She looked down at it again but calmly handed it to me. "You've gotten better." she said as I nodded stiffly.

Im pretty sure Charity was the only one to ever peek inside my sketch book and live. She sighed and walked out of my room. I imitated her and followed to the kitchen. "Trinity Marie! What is this about sleeping outside?" my mother asked as soon as I walked in with Charity.

"It was an accident, it wont happen again." I said noncholantly. She shook her head at me and turned back to cooking. Wait, mom? Cooking? Charity seemed to be thinking the same thing as she rushed over to see what was in the frying pan.

"MOM! YOUR COOKING! AND NOT BURNING IT!" she shouted as my mother laughed. "Yep! I finally toke a cooking class! Chad likes a girl that can cook!" she gushed as Charity listened animatedly.

I only sighed and grabed a granola bar. She takes a cooking class for her boyfriend, while her own kids had to make their own way and grow up on fast foods! Thats probably why I'm such a shrimp!

5'1 doesn't look that intimidating. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Willow running in. Her face was red, like she was blushing and looked like she was having a heart attack. Mom and Charity were oblivious. Sigh. I rushed to her side and sat her down.

"Whoa miss dramatic! Whats going on?" I said as she toke in huge gulps of air, holding out her phone. I rose an eyebrow but toke it. I looked on the screen and about laughed.

There on the screen was amazing Sasuke and Itachi cosplayers. But then confusion came in a huge wave. Willow has no idea what Naruto is. Seeing my confused look she finally decided to talk.

"So Stephanie and her sister were at the mall when they ran into these two brothers. They said it was love at first sight! But, long story short, their moving here! Remember the Williamsons? Thats the house! RIGHT NEXT DOOR! EEP!"

I plugged my ears as she ran to tell Charity, snatching her phone away in the process. I was still stunned as I went to my room, walking to my heavily curtained window. Jerking it open my eyes widened as I seen to moving truck in the driveway.

No way. This is just some crazy coincedence! Wishes don't come true, my life is proof enough. If this is a dream, Im about to wake up any minute. But my mind flashed back to when Charity hurt me, and I definatly felt that.

I softy rubbed my nose as I spied, watching for movement. And it wasn't in vain. As I was about to turn away, a seen a head of blond hair running from the front door, another head of grey following closely.

Abit in shock, I jekred my window open to hear what was being shouted. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME HIDAN! I HATE SPIDERS YEAH!" Deidara screeched as Hidan's psycho laughter filled my room.

"Come on blondie! Quit being such a scardy bitch! Even I know daddy long legs cant bite!" he shouted back. Suddenly, a third person was in the chase, following Hidan.

"SEMPAI! DON'T WORRY! EVEN IF IT IS THE MOST POISONES SPIDER EVER, IT CAN'T BITE! SSEEMMMPPAIIII!" Tobi screeched, running after the two. I didn't know if I should laugh or freak out. I fell from my widnow and to my floor, close to passing out.

"This can't be happening! This isn't possible! Their, fictional characters!" I said as a thought came to mind. I kept all my manga on a shelve that completly covered one wall. Looking up my heart almost stopped. All the manga I had collected over the years, was gone.

Now I was hyperventalating. THIS WAS NOT NORMAL! I literally crawled to the window and was suddenly looking at Sasuke. Something about the Williamsons house was that it had almost the same exact floorplan as my house. Only it was bigger. He was sitting on his window seat, much like me and just glared.

At me. I about fainted, but, something in me snapped. I hated when people glared at me, call it a defense mecanisim if you will. So I did the most reasonable thing I could think of on the spot. I gave him the finger. And giggled when I seen his glare intensify, as if it was gonna scare me.

I scoffed, suddenly filled with playfulness. Uchiha sexy pants or not. I suddenly had a new goal in life. And by the way his finger came to his aid and stalked away, it seemed I was going a good job. So far.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL? Good? Bad? To...terrible to continue? Let me know!<strong>


	2. MY WISH!

**Thankyou to these two awsome people right here! YA'LL ARE PURELY AWSOME~**

**black bird- FIRST REVIEWER! I LOVE YOU~ Thanks for the feed backk! YAY! Im totally jumpin' aroud right now Im so happy!**

**XxBlindedMusicxX- yay! This story is actually pretty different than my usual stuff, so I was abit nervous putting out there~ BUT! YOU LIKED IT! YA!**

**Sasuke: Where am I?**

**Me: :D**

**Sasuke: Uhhh,**

**Me: :D**

**Sasuke: Your creeping me out!**

**Me: :DD**

**Sasuke: You own NOTHING! *runs away***

**Me: D:**

**ITS TRUE! I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Sunday passed without much to tell. Well, if you dont count Charity spilling chicken soup down Chads shirt. How, the world may never know! Mom has officailly grounded her though, and when you ground Charity, you just take away her power tools.<p>

She is not a happy camper for however long their gone. So she becomes this insane person with to much energy and retarded ideas.

I was almost promised a busy week. Way to kick off Summer eh?

Mom was going on a cruise with Chad, apparently he had friends in 'high' places. Was it wrong to imagine him threatining them with a pistol?

Willow was busy running around with her pack of rabbid fangirls about the new neighbors. And Charity oddly kept to herself, causing me to worry abit.

But I had my own problems.

Considering my new neighbors were fictional characters! I was playing this safe, I didn't want to give Willow another reason to try and ship me to the mental institution in town. Again.

Although I have to wonder why they came here. Akatsuki and Sasuke? More specifically, Itachi and Sasuke not trying to kill each other? Something wasn't right. I went to the library, searched the web and even back to my fan writings.

Gone.

Everything Naruto was non existant.

I stayed up half the night wondering if everything was a dream. I groaned as I tossed for the millionth time that night.

"GAA! I wish I knew what was going on..." I muttered as I closed my eyes.

Only to snap them back open again.

WISH? MY WISH!

I was hypervinalating now, no way my stupid wish came true, right? Thats impossible!

But, so is fictional characters comming to life and living right beside you!

"Ohmigod, my wish! MY WISH!"

And I did the most girly-ish thing I think I've ever done.

I fainted.

* * *

><p>"KAKUZU!"<p>

"THEY HAD GOOD MONEY!"

"DIE!"

I rolled out of bed and stumbled to my window. Anyone who knew me KNOWS not to wake me up.

I was ready to kill. No not just kill, maime, seriously injure, before giving them a blissful and welcoming end. Abit morbid for 7:43 in the morning but, ehh. Its how I think..

Yanking up my blinds to seek the person this awful horror was to befall upon, I was snapped out of my state of rage.

And thrust into a laughing fit.

Sasuke was chasing Kakuzu around with a rather inhumanly large stick. Kakuzu was running away rather impressivly, clutching a large tot.

From what I could make out, Kakuzu let some girls spy on Sasuke, who was taking a shower, for money ofcourse.

I looked around and seen the cluster of fangirls were split in two. One was still at the window, (my older sister being one of them). And another watching Sasuke. I twitched when I seen Charity mixed in as well.

Sasuke, who might I mention,(and I just now noticed) was clad in only a white fluffy towle. Was, was I DROOLING? I looked back to Willows group.

Why were they still standing there? Sasuke was practically running around nude! Upon closer inspection I knew why.

Itachi was now undressing, totally unaware of the girls watching, for free this time. I turned away, a heavy blush on my cheecks. No way was I gonna get sucked into _that_ mess.

I was gonna be the opposite! The one to take a stand and say the Uchiha brothers were stinky. To seem as if they were a disease, and telling them so.

But why is it so hard to look away from Itachi taking his clothes off? GAA! I shook my head, shoved away from my window and stalked to my closet.

Can'ts start the day in pajamas. Well, I could, but I won't. That was a Charity thing. Dressing abnormal, cursing and obsessing? That, my dear people, is a Trinity thing.

For this household anyway.

* * *

><p>Bounding down the stairs in a purple tutu, black tights and a black cami I was in the kitchen. Flinging open the fridge, I rummaged. And looked. And shoved things around. But I wasn't finding ANYTHING!<p>

I wanted anyway. I huffed, slamming it shut. I twirled to the cabinets, grabbed a cup of instant ramen and prepared to eat it.

Afew minutes later, I was perched on the counter, cup of noodles in hand and slurping them down.

I was brought out of my daymare when I heard the front door slam shut. "He's so heavy!"

"Remind me again why I'm helping you?" I heard Willow yell out.

"SHHH! You don't hafta yell at me."

Uh oh. Charity and Willow? Helping each other?

There is definatly something not right, whether it be Willows flunking classes or Charity doesnt have her power tools. I thought a minute.

Yeah, nothing normal about this.

I slid off the counter, threw my cup away and tiptoed to the livingroom.

"Are you sure he's not dead?" Willow asked.

"Nope! I can feel his pulse. Gees, for a collage student your pretty...not smart."

THWACK!

"WAA! WILLOW! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

I peeked over the corner I was hiding behind to take in the scene.

Charity was on the ground wailing while Willow stood above her, a large stick in hand.

I seen her shrug. "Call it a needed investment. Now, answer my first question. Why did I help you kidnap this weirdo?"

I gasped quietly and poked my head out further. Laying on the couch, was none other than Tobi. He was wearing a white shirt with lolipops on it, plain black shorts, and customary orange swirly mask.

Charity, writhling in pain one second, standing the next laughed.

"You do want to meet the sexy hunks, right?"

Willow nodded, now fully interested. I did to, wanting to see the twisted plot my sister was thinking.

Charity without power tools, is like turning of the goodness switch to a fairy godmother. Instead of making dreams come true, she's creating nightmares! I've only seen her like this one other time, and it didn't end well.

Snapping back, I had missed the first part of her plan. Dammit! Don't loose focus!

"- to act very cute and innocent. I read once that opposties attract! Anyway, we say we found him, they take him back, and BAM! We have them eating out of the palm of our hands!"

I don't know what was worse. Me trying to picture this or them thinking its going to work.

I was on the ground in seconds, gasping for air as I laughed. The girls jerked their heads in my direction and glared. I just kept on laughing.

"What's so funny Trinity, Willow asked, arms crossed and nose up, Jealous we didn't include you?"

I finally gained ahold of myself, getting up and dusting off before walking over. "Oh very much so. You know, because, finding Tobi is so gonna be on their, 'To Do'. list." I rolled my eyes as I leaned over his person.

I was taking in his solid and very much so breathing form. It's not every day you get to see _the_ Tobi aka, Madara Uchiha laying on your couch, unconsious.

If he even was. "What do you mean? My plan is fool proof!" Charity bragged, also crossing her arms.

"Which is exactly why it's not going to work." I sighed. For the smarter kids in the family, they really were stupid. Stupid smart people.

"What are you saying?"

"That your way over your head love." I spoke softly. I inched foward abit and put a finger on the bottom of his mask. He twitched abit. I smirked.

"AH-HA! I KNEW YOU WERN'T REALLY PASSED OUT!" I shouted with glee. Tobi instantly became alive, springing up from the couch and on his knees infront of me.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE TOBI GO BACK! DEIDARA- SEMPAI IS VERY MEAN TO TOBI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! A GOOD BOOOYYY!" he cried. He was using his childish voice. IT was so moe...wait!

Snap out of it Trin! You can't go into you crazed fangirl state. Damn all the Uchiha to sever cases of acne!

Charity ran away screaming. Willow stood frozen in place, mouth hung open and face slowly but surely getting red.

I smiled triumphantly as I patted Tobi's head. "There, there. Im sure you could hang out for alittle while."

This seemed to snap Willow out of her trance.

"YAY! THANK YOU- uhh, Tobi doesn't know your name hime-chan!" Tobi said as I blushed. HE CALLED ME A HIME! NO! MUST. RESIST. FLATTERY.

"Trinity. And you are Tobi correct?" I asked as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Hai! How did you know Trin-chan?" he tilted his head to the side.

Resisting the urge to glomp, I turned to Willow, who was shaking her head.

"Nope, sorry. Not gonna fly! I have a self proclaimed rule for the house. No weirdos aloud! With the exception of you ofcourse, but hes gotta go."

Charity chose this time to run back inside before I could explode.

"IS IT TRUE? ARE YOU REALLY RELATED TO THOSE SEXY BEASTS NEXT DOOR!"

I plugged my ears as Tobi tried to hide behind me. It was kinda funny actually.

He was like, 6'2, and I bearly came up to his chest. I face palmed.

"Y-yes! Please dont hit Tobi with a brick evil laady-chan!" he pleaded from behind me.

My head snapped in Charity's direction, and even Willow seemed abit suprised. "A brick? Really?"

She blushed and shrugged. "It's not like he was gonna come with me if I offered him candy!" she tried defending herself.

"CANDY? TOBI LIKES CANDY!" Tobi said, running me over to grasp Charity's hand. "YOU HAVE CANDY?"

Willow let out a sigh and ploped down on the sofa. "Wow, this isn't getting akqward." she said as Charity ran away from Tobi.

I laughed as he hoplessly followed, asking about candy. "Today was rather eventful, for a Monday anyway."

Willow only groaned and nuzzled her head into the arm of the couch.

"Itachi...sexy...big...ahhh."

Im pretty sure my eye was twitching as I quickly walked to the kitchen.

"BACK! BACK YOU MONSTER!" Charity had found her way onto the counter, stabbing a wooden spoon at Tobi, who sat on the floor like a puppy.

He was rubbing his head as she wiggled it more.

"Okay..."

He bolted up and was at my side within seconds.

"Trin-chan! Charity-san hit me on the head with a spoon!" he wailed as I sighed.

"Could you be any more immature?" I asked her as she slid off the counter.

"Yeah, well, he started it!"

I only groaned and opened the fridge, taking out a Hershey bar. Nothing I love more than a chilled Hershey bar(I really like them cold or melted...choco- addict :) on a bad day.

I turned and seen Tobi on the floor, bowing so low his face was flat against it. "Please Trin-chan! May I have some candy?"

I pouted. Even with a twin, I was never good at sharing. I was the greedy one. But... this was one of the most bad ass people in existance now. Did I really wanna refuse him something?

"MINE!"

I booked it, running to the back door and to the back yard. Yes, Im a very selfish person. But it was MY chocolate dammit!

I wasn't planning on Tobi running after me though. "TRIN-CHAN! I SAID PLEASE!" he about crashed into me if I hadn't side stepped.

"THATS NOT THE MAGIC WORD!" I shouted back as I ran out front.

"YES IT IS! QUIT LYING! LYING ISN'T WHAT GOOD-GIRLS ARE SUPPOST TO DO! TOBI DOESN'T AND TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" he shouted, waving his arms around.

He was gaining on me.

"WHO SAID I WAS GOOD? AND YOUR LYING RIGH-oaf!" I had run into someone. Probably some random fangirl.

"Watch where your going loser."

My head snapped up so fast I felt dizzy. I had ran right into the person I had proclaimed as my enime.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He had fallen as well, only he was getting up, dusting himself off. He was in some clothes this time though, black skinnys and a white graphic tee.

Despite his total hotness, I pulled myself together and let anger take its toll.

"Who do you think your calling a loser ass wipe?" I asked as I stood. He had every intention of just walking away until I spoke.

He turned to say something, when he really looked at me for a second. His eyes narrowed and he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You."

I snorted and mocked him, taking a more relaxed stance. "_You._ Honestly? You has a name, and its Trinity Marie Hart. Learn it."

He seemed suprised at first. He was probably used to chicks falling over themselves trying to just get him to look at them.

All I had to do was call him an Ass-wipe and I had his undivided attention.

He glared and toke a step closer. I toke a step back. I couldn't handle being that close to him. It was taking all my self control not to just glomp or even blush.

He seemed to noticed this and grinned. "Scardy-cat are we, _Trinity_?" he asked, taking another step towards me. I toke a step back again.

Only to fall flat on my ass. Damn you curb.

He smirked, like he won something and turned.

"Oh, the names Sasuke, Sauke Uchiha. Learn it."

And he walked back to his lawn, going into his house.

I was steaming as I layed on the ground. He beat me at my own game.

Time to change my stragities.

"Sasuke-kun is so emo." Tobi said as he plopped down beside me. I laughed.

I totally forgot he was even here. Did he see the whole thing? I sighed, tossing him the already warm chocolate.

He caught it with his awsome ninja skills and whooped with glee.

"Thanks Trin-chan! I promise to put in a good word for you with father!" he said as he ran away.

I instantly sat up, problems forgotten as he ran into his house as well.

"FATHER?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tobi: Your mean Trin-chan<strong>

**Trin: Ehh, all in a days work.**

**Me: Yep! Now...who should you fall desperatly in love with?**

**Trin: EH? **

**Tobi: ME! **

**Trin: NOOO!**

**Itachi: Is this, the right...room?**

**Me: Itachi my man...wanna get a girl?**

**Itaci: 0.o Damn you Kisame.**

**Sasuke: Welcome to hell.**

**Trin: What room were you looking for anyway?**

**Itachi: The bathroom.**

**Me: THIS IS EVEN BETTER! **

**Tobi: EXCUSE CUPCAKE-CHANS RANDOM CONVERSATIONS WITH THE CHARATERS IN HER AUTHORS NOTES~ SHE HAS NO LIFE**

**Me: I...DAMN YOU TOBI!**

**Review? :3**


	3. FATHER!

**ANNND! I UPDATED! THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! YOU ALL ROCKKKK!**

**Sorry, the Caps lock button is ma best friend~ lol**

**Hidan: I Better be in this chapter *&$%#! O.o What the %$#* is this %&*#? &*%$#$*&#$!**

**Me: MWAHAHAH! No cursing in the authers notes!**

**Hidan: $%*#!**

**Me: :D**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK~<strong>

_"Thanks Trin-chan! I promise to put in a good word for you with father!" he said as he ran away._

_I instantly sat up, problems forgotten as he ran into his house as well._

_"FATHER?"_

**Trinity's POV**

My mind went on a frenzy. Tobi, I mean, Madara, has a father?

I ran to my house and up into my room. Again, Im so confused! I need to find out the fulle

My mind went blank for a second. Tobi, I mean Madara, has a FATHER?

I ran to my house and up into my room. Again, Im so confused. I need to find out how much my wish changed the characters.

I sat on my window seat, pulling my laptop onto my lap. Time to make a check list!

Lets start with the obvious questions:

-_Who was here?_

Now let me think about that. I've only seen Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Itachi and Sasuke. Hmm, make a mental note to ask Tobi.

-_Were the still sexy?_

I thought back to my Akatsuki sightings. I giggled. Oh yes, yes they were.

-Were they still Akatsuki?

I put my head back against the wall, thinking. Tobi had fast reflexes. But then again, so do I and I only have ADD...

I winced as I shifted abit. But,, Sasuke Uchiha, run into someone, and falling down?

I don't think they are but lets get back to this one...

-_Whats their family status?_

Tobi said he had a dad, was that dad Pein? And Itachi and Sasuke are still brothers, but not trying to kill each other.

Was Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu cousins or siblings? I laughed out right when I though it over!

-_What's changed?_

Kakuzu is still a cheap bastard, Hidan still has a foul mouth, Tobi still acts childish, Itachi is still bad ass and Sasuke is still emo!

I sighed and shut my laptop. Well so much for a list. I need information!

I bearly even know the basic's! I threw open my door only to come face to face with Charity.

"Hey Trin! I FOUND MY POWER TOOLS!" she ssquelled as she pranced to her room, hot pink toolbox in hand.

I stood there for a second before shrugging and walking down the stairs. Just as I was about to go into the kitchen, someone knockeed on the door.

BANG!BANG!BANG!

I cringed. Okay, pounded on the door. Willow was at my side in a milisecond, clutching my sholder. "Whos that?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. Go answer the door." I said, shrugging her hand off. She gasped and pushed me towards it. "You do it!"

And with that she ran up the stairs. I growled and stopmed up to the door.

BANG!BANG!BANG!

"OKAY! HOLD YOUR FREAKIN HORSES!"

I swung the door open, glaring at who ever was infront of me.

My eyes went wide, my mouth went dry and it promtly fell open.

Standing there, in all their glory, was the people I had somehow managed to wish here.

The entire Akatsuki!

Wasn't that abit ironic?

* * *

><p><strong>I know...short! But...yeah okay its just writers block~<strong>

**Tobi: But it was going so good!**

**Me: Ehh.. what do you guys think?**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Tobi: Excuse the mis spelled words...Cupcake-chan doesn't even know what spellcheck is!**

**Me: I DO TO! ITS THAT THING THAT CHECKS YOUR SPELLING!**

**Hidan: Then why haven't you fuckin' used it?**

**Me: I PLEAD THE 5th!**

**REVIEW! :DDDD**


	4. Willow's MasterplanFAIL!

**HELLP! I am SOOOO sorry it took forever for me to update :/ Im a horrible person!**

**But I'm getting in the groove of writing again and I just love this story :D **

**I'm sorry to all those people who waited THIS long! 3 **

**Well,, HERE IT GOES!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FLASHBACK!<strong>_

_**BANG!BANG!BANG!**_

_**"OKAY! HOLD YOUR FREAKIN HORSES!"**_

_**I swung the door open, glaring at who ever was infront of me.**_

_**My eyes went wide, my mouth went dry and it promtly fell open.**_

_**Standing there, in all their glory, was the people I had somehow managed to wish here.**_

_**The entire Akatsuki!**_

_**Wasn't that abit ironic?**_

Trinity's POV-

I don't know how long I stood there, looking like a total freaky stalker, as I took in all who was exactly in my doorway.

In the front was Itachi, who looked bored, Sasuke, who looked less than happy, and Tobi; who was bouncing up and down like he was on a pogo stick.

"HIYA Trin-chan! I brought friends over like Willow-chan said to!" he declaired rather loudly, walking passed me like I invited him in. In which I didn't.

I finally shook off the shock and watched in silent awe as the rest of the Akatsuki filed in after the three Uchiha's, looking around at their surroundings. Tobi stopped and turned, pulling me with him to stop infront of the huge group of people I already knew.

"Trin-chan, I'd like you to meet my family! You've already met Sasu-chan!" he said, pointing as Sasuke, who sneered at Tobi. He paid no mind and moved his finger to his elder brother. "That's Ita-kun! Sasuke's older brother!" Itachi nodded his head and I gave a curt nod.

Even if I did want to go all fan-feral and rip his shirt off...

Tobi pointed to Hidan and Kakuzu next, who seemed to be having a mini-arguement.

"That's Hidan-san and Kakuzu-san! They fight all the time! Hidan uses bad words and Kakuzu likes money!" Tobi chirped as they glared at the boy, as I grinned and waved at them.

He moved on to Deidara and Sasori, who were waiting to be introduced.

"That's my Deidara-sempai! And his Sasori-dana!" as he said this, Deidara's eye's closed, and he charged for Tobi. He had apparently expected thing, because he took of around my livingroom.

"SEMPAI! NO NOT IN TRIN-CHANS HOUSE! ITA-KUN SAID IT'S RUDE TO LEAVE BLOOD ON OTHER PEOPLE'S CARPETS!" he shouted as he dodged all of Deidara's punches.

I sweat-dropped and seen the boy's in much the same position. Takeing the moment to openly gawk yet again, I took note that three people were not present. I furrowed my eye-brows.

That made me think back to my checklist I not so long ago gave up on.

Pein, Konan, and Zetsu?

Hmmm.

I nodded and looked to see if any of them looked slightly different than their illistration. You know, beside's being totally solid, breathing and not in ninja clothes.

I went on a mental checklist, starting with Itachi and ending with...

I peeked at the tallest person there, looking on as if nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I grinned as I looked at the face of Kisame Hoshigi. Who I assumed him to be.

I never really gave much thought on what he would look like without the blue skin and shark-like features. But seeing him now, I would have never known it to be him, if it wasn't for the rather impressive height and that hair-style.

My face crinkled in thought.

I wonder if everyone still acted like they do? I know Tobi, Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu did. But Sasori and Kisame? I gulped as I thought of one of the stupidest plan's I have come up with in two minutes tops.

Ehh, it was worth a shot...right?

I walked over to him, and he looked down at me. I looked up, and tried to look convincing as possible. I even gave him a small smile before wiping it off my face.

Focus Trinity! Focus!

He quirked an eyebrow, turning towards me more to see what I was about to say. So did the rest of them as they turned a curious eye on the two of us.

I cleared my throat and wriggled my eyebrows.

"So...come here often?"

* * *

><p>It was quiet.<p>

Even Tobi and Deidara quit chasing each other to look on at me like I had gone completly mad.

Looking up at his shocked face, I was starting to question my sanity abit as well.

That it, until he seen his lips quiver.

I tilted my head as his mouth flew to him mouth, I'm guessing to try and hide the smile that I had already seen.

I gasped, clasping my hands infront of me and batted my eye-lashes.

"Is that a YES?"

Everyone lost it then.

Kisame turned an intresting shade of red and Hidan, Deidara and Tobi all collapsed with laughter. I gave a small laugh of my own before Sasuke threw his hands up.

"Why are we even HERE? I don't like her, can we go now?"

Everyone seemed to fade into the background, watching as their head's whipped into my direction to see my response.

I snorted. "Calm yor tit's Uchiha, can't you see were trying to have a good time? Oh wait, that's right! You just killed it! You do realise if that mood were a human being, that would be considered murder?"

Tobi gasped as everyone turned to look at Sasuke, who's eye was twitching.

"You do realise, Hart, that if that made any sense at all, I would have a smart-ass reply to it right?" he asked calmly.

Everyone's snapped to my direction as a smirked.

"To bad you don't HAVE an ass."

"HAHAHAHAHA! SHIT JUST GOT REAL!" Hidad laughed as Sasuke glared at him.

I laughed to and the air seemed to havve been cleared of Sasuke's nasty attidude.

Everyone calmed and tensed immediatly as soft jazz started to pout from the top of the stairs.

I looked around and seen everyone had sweat-drops.

I looked at Tobi who was hiding under the coffee table.

"Tobi, who did you say invited you here tonight?" I asked as fog started to flow down the stairs, the light's dimming abit to a soft glow.

"W-W-Willow-chan. Trin-chan...I'm scared."

Everyone seemed at a loss to explain what was happening, but had a pretty good idea why.

I sighed as my sister Willow appeared at the top of the stairs.

She was wearing a tight-fitting black dress, complete with pink feathered boa, hooker heels and make-up caked on that was painfully obvious.

"Hello boys. And wecome, to Willow's House of Loooove~!"

She opened her eyes to see no-one there except me, who was about ready to wet herself from contained laughter.

"WHAT? WHERE'S ITACHI! HE WAS JUST HERE! I SEEN HIM! WHERE DID THE REST OF THEM GO!"

I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter and fell to the floor, rolling around much like a pig would waller in the mud.

"T-THE LOOKS ON T-THEIR FACES! AHHHHH!" I laughed so hard, my back started to hurt.

If Willow was mad before, she was furious now. She stalked to the still wide-open front door and stood in the door-way, shaking her fist.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! NEVEEEEER!"

I stood behind her, wiping tear's from my face as she hung her head.

"So...what's for dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tobi: YOUR BAAAAACK!<strong>

***glomps me***

**me: ACK! Y-yeah! I AM! It's good to be...whoa...what's with the handcuffs?**

**Tobi:*smiles* :D I am handcuffing you to me! So that...you can't leave without me knowing!**

**Me: T~T B-but...what about the...bathroom?**

**Tobi: *hold up hand* puh-lease Cupcake-chan! Tobi can close his eyes! WANNA SEE?**

***yank's on handcuffs***

**Me: _ ehhh...**


End file.
